Veneno
by Sekmeth Dei
Summary: "Tarrant? Por favor háblame." "Alicia…yo…creo que estoy muriendo." "No, no lo estas." "Cómo puedes estar segura? La muerte tiene una mente propia, lo sabes." "No te dejaré. Te amo."
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"The Poison"** de **Rosebud5 Id.5947481**. Alicia y los demás personajes son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. **

**Les dejo el link de la historia original: **.net/s/5947481/The_Poison

Veneno

Capítulo uno:

_Eras tan joven; me imagino que soy viejo __  
__Abre tus ojos; yo mantendré los míos cerrados __  
__Yo prefiero permanecer de pie; tu tomas asiento __  
__Voy a permanecer despierto; tu estarás dormida_

Lluvia. El único estado del tiempo que podría arruinar el día de alguien. Sobre todo cuando sentían que su corazón había sido roto en mil pedazos y esparcidos por todo Wonderland. Esa era exactamente la manera en que Tarrant Hightopp se sentía y había estado sintiéndose durante exactamente 389 días. Él había estado contando. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer él ahora que Alicia se había ido, nada más que contar lo días que había estado sin ella?

¿Lamentable? Tal vez. Pero era francamente cómo se había sentido todos los días desde Alicia había vuelto a su mundo. Oh, por supuesto, él trato de demostrar que no pasaba nada con él, ni que extrañaba a la Señorita Alicia. Todavía tenía sus fiestas de té con Mallymkun y la liebre, le decía sus misteriosos enigmas a Chessur, incluso bailo el Futterwackened más raro cuando la Reina Blanca que lo pidió. Pero todo fue una actuación. Una máscara que se forzó a usar día a día. Suspiró y se apartó de la ventana de su casa, la cual permanecía a oscuras y se apoyó en la pared. Miró a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza. Sombreros. Cientos y cientos de sobreros en todos los rincones. Todos para Alicia.

¿Otra cosa que ha cambiado desde la partida de Alicia? Nunca había hecho tantos sombreros en su vida. Sí, él siempre hizo docenas de sombreros en un mes. Pero nunca docenas de sombreros al día. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Crear unos doce o trece sombreros al día. Todos para Alicia. Oh, ella iba a volver. Él sabía que ella lo haría y él quería que tuviera los sombreros para su regreso, para que lo recordara. Después de todo, si ella ve todos los sombreros que le hizo, ella tendría que recordar a su Sombrerero, tendría que hacerlo.

Se sentó en su mesa de coser y cogió otro pedazo de tela y los materiales necesarios para un sombrero nuevo. Luego sumergió en un liquido para curarlo, lo mantuvo ahí un momento, haciendo una mueca por el olor que emanaba al momento de bañarlo. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero algo en el líquido le hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas y su vista se volvió borrosa. Durante el tiempo que trabajó con la mezcla curando sombreros, nunca se pudo acostumbrar al olor y los efectos que le ocasionaban. De hecho, como curaba pieles muy seguido, se volvió loco. En los últimos 389 días, se había vuelto loco unas 6 veces al día. Y siempre se sentía tan cansado que tenía que recostarse por horas. Sabía que algo estaba mal con la mezcla, pero como no tenía ni idea de que era, trataba de ignorarlo.

De repente, el Sombrerero se puso de pie, derribando su silla en el proceso. Sus ojos cambiaron de color a un dorado con negro, dándole la apariencia de unas brillantes velas. Corrió hacía la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, hacía la lluvia. Alicia, si, era ella. ¡Por fin! ¡Alicia estaba de vuelta!

Empujando la puerta, salió corriendo hacia la lluvia, cerrando la puerta tras él. Su visión era borrosa y un gran rugido llenaba sus oídos, la lluvia no lo ayudaba en absoluto. La vio de nuevo. Desaparecía detrás de un árbol. Corrió delante de su mesa de té con rumbo al árbol que ocultaba a su amada Alicia, pero al llegar ahí…

"Nada" susurró, con su voz cargada con un acento escocés. "¿A qué estás jugando Alicia?" grito hacia la torrencial lluvia. Se volvió y ahí estaba otra vez. Corría por el bosque. "¡Alicia!" la llamó, persiguiéndola. "¿Por qué estas huyendo? ¡Soy yo…Tarrant!" Y corrió hacia el bosque. Hizo a un lado las ramas, nunca se dio cuenta cuando se raspo la mejilla. La lluvia seguía aguijoneándolo, las zarzas y espinas de los árboles y arbustos lo raspaban en todas partes. "¡Alicia!" La llamaba con la voz quebrada. "¡Tú no eres Chess! ¡No es tu trabajo desaparecer en el aire! ¡Sabes..No es un juego!"

Siguió corriendo, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y resonaban en sus oídos. ¿Por qué ella estaba huyendo de él? ¿Qué estaba…?

Momento.

Se detuvo de golpe, cerró sus ojos, respiraba con dificultad. Se había vuelto loco. Horrible y completamente loco. No había ninguna Alicia. Eran puras alucinaciones. Se dejó caer en el bosque podía sentir el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre él…sentía un millar de cortes en la cara y en las manos. Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, el dorado de sus ojos se había desvanecido, transformándolo en un amarillo pálido. Suspiró y apoyo la espalda en un árbol cercano, estaba agotado y sentía impotencia. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos. Sentía como una interminable oscuridad se filtraba en su cerebro. Lo último que sintió fue la lluvia resbalando por su rostro como si fueran lágrimas.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"The Poison"** de **Rosebud5 Id.5947481**. Alicia y los demás personajes son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. **

**Les dejo el link de la historia original: **.net/s/5947481/The_Poison

Veneno

Capítulo dos:

_Y caes por un agujero, __  
__Ese es el único lugar que ambos conocemos__  
__Tú me llevarías contigo si pudieras, pero yo no iría. __  
__Supongo que a veces nos perdemos en nuestras mentes. __  
__Encontrar un camino mejor _

Alice Kingsley se sentó en su cama, mirando hacía el césped, finalmente se encontraba de vuelta en Inglaterra después de casi un año, expandiendo el negocio de su padre por China. ¡Oh, todo había sido un gran éxito y ella sabía que él debía sentirse satisfecho... incluso extasiado! Pero no lo hizo. Ella sentía... vacía. Por supuesto que puede ser debido a que, tanto su madre y su hermana fallecieron a causa de una horrible fiebre, mientras ella estuvo en China. O podría ser debido a que Absolem no la había ido a visitar desde hace un mes. O porque le faltaba el Sombrerero.

Sí, sí, ella supuso que era una mezcla de los tres. Pero por alguna razón egoísta, se dio cuenta de que era principalmente, lo que le faltaba era el Sombrerero. El Sombrerero era aquel agujero vacío en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué lo había dejado? Si, había cosas que tenía que hacer en su mundo, pero ahora, lo único que quería era estar con él. Acarició el pequeño frasco que contenía la preciada sangre del Jabberwocky que llevaba colgado alrededor de su cuello con una cadena, escondido dentro de su blusa. ¡Cuántas veces había pensado darle un trago para poder regresar a Wonderland…pero siempre, algo la detenía! O estaba demasiado cansada, enferma o tenía una cita…siempre había algo que le impedía beber el líquido y regresar a Wonderland.

Lo que pasó después solo podría ser descrito como un milagro.

Alicia despertó de sus pensamientos al momento de sentir que algo revoloteaba en su mejilla derecha. Un sentimiento que la llenó de una pequeña descarga eléctrica. ¡Absolem! Se volteó rápidamente y río de alegría al ver a la pequeña mariposa de brillante azul flotando justo alrededor de su cara.

"Absolem" exclamó, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla. "¡Por fin has regresado! ¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo?" Absolem era una creatura que podía viajar entre los dos mundos y visitaba a Alicia, llevándole noticias de Wonderland.

"Perdóname Alicia" le dijo mientras sonreía.

"Oh, Absolem" interrumpió mientras lloraba de felicidad. "¡Por favor, cuéntame todo de Wonderland! ¡Todo!"

Durante casi una hora, Absolem le contó todo. Bueno…casi todo. Le habló del Conejo Blanco, la Liebre de Marzo, Mallymkun y la Reina Blanca…pero la única persona cuyo nombre nunca escuchó era el que más preocupaba a Alicia.

"Absolem" finalmente lo interrumpió. "No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que es oír de todos, pero…el Sombrerero. ¿Qué hay de Tarrant?"

Absolem hizo una pausa y mirando hacia el piso le dijo…"Él…umm…él está bien, supongo…"

"Dime" demandó Alicia, ofreciéndole un dedo para que Absolem se apoyará en el.

"Él…él te extraña mucho, Alicia" Absolem murmuró. "Me temo que…él…"

"¿Él qué?" Alicia lo presionó. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Está muy enfermo" admitió Absolem al fin. "Me temo que él…"

Pero Alicia no escucho el resto de lo que le tenían que decir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tiro de la cadena de su cuello y sacó el frasco con la sangre del Jabberwocky y lo destapó, dándole un trago al líquido. Ella se estremeció levemente y luego gritó.

¡De nuevo, estaba cayendo por la madriguera del conejo!

"¡Absolem!" gritó mientras esquivaba un libro.

"Aquí estoy Alicia" le dijo mientras volaba a su lado. "Esta fue una decisión bastante rápida".

"Si Tarrant está enfermo, no puedo dejar de verlo" exclamó mientras se desplomaba hacia el suelo. "¿Pero porque voy bajando por la madriguera del conejo si bebí la sangre del Jabberwocky?"

"¿No subiste por la madriguera la primera vez que bebiste de la sangre para regresar a tu mundo?"

"Si, supongo que lo hice". Aunque nunca lo pensé antes de caer. Alicia murmuró. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco más acostumbrada a caer por la madriguera y se fue calmando poco a poco, ya que era una larga caída.

"Caer hacia arriba es casi lo mismo que caer hacia abajo, solo que al revés" le dijo Absolem sabiamente. Alicia soltó una risita. Que extraños eran en el mundo de arriba.

De repente, sin previo aviso, Alicia se estrelló contra el suelo. _Eso fue más rápido de lo que recuerdo_, se dijo Alicia mientras se levantaba. Ella se sorprendió al descubrir que no había aterrizado en la sala con las puertas, la bebida y la galleta, que le dieron la bienvenida la última vez que llegó a Wonderland, pero había un gran campo de flores y grandes árboles. Se levantó muy lentamente, sacudiéndose todo el polvo y hojas. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba su pijama y bata. Se mordió el labio y luego se encogió de hombros. Pensó que se encontraría dentro de un nuevo traje antes de finalizar la mañana.

Absolem revoloteaba a su lado. "¿Absolem?" preguntó, "¿Por qué aterricé en el bosque y no en la sala de las…?"

"Porque la madriguera tiene una mente propia". Fue toda la respuesta que la mariposa dio.

"Supongo que si" Alicia suspiró. Lentamente volteó a sus alrededores. Estaba de vuelta. Realmente estaba de nuevo en Wonderland. Sentía una sonrisa un poco triste en su rostro. Estaba en casa. Después se dirigió hacia Absolem. "¿dónde está el Sombrerero?"

"Ven conmigo" le indicó, revoloteando por delante de ella. "Pero me temo que tú no estás preparada para lo que vas a ver"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ha estado dormido desde hace tres días. La Reina Blanca piensa…ella piensa que él puede estar muriendo"


	3. Capitulo 3

**Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"The Poison"** de **Rosebud5 Id.5947481**. Alicia y los demás personajes son de Lewis Carroll ambiente Tim Burton. **

**Les dejo el link de la historia original: **.net/s/5947481/The_Poison

Veneno

Capítulo Tres:

_No puedo pensar__  
__De eso puedes estar segura __  
__Tu serás el veneno, __  
__Tu serás la cura._

"¡Sombrerero! ¡DESPIERTA!" Mallymkun saltaba sobre el hombro de Tarrant durante enésima vez ese día. Su amigo estaba inmóvil en la gran cama blanca, con el cabello anaranjado pegado a su frente blanca como porcelana, llena de sudor.

La Reina Blanca le tendió una mano al pequeño ratón, lo que le permitió subirse a la palma real. "Me temo que no servirá de nada, Mally" dijo la reina con tristeza. "Solo podemos rezar para que despierte muy pronto…" Se interrumpió de nuevo, tratando de olvidar las horribles pesadillas que había sufrido el Sombrero durante sus primeros días en Marmoreal, después de que Chessur lo había encontrado inconsciente en el bosque, después de la tormenta.

"Majestad" Mally levantó la vista de la palma de la Reina Blanca y la dirigió a su pálido rostro. "¿Usted cree que Tarrant estará bien?"

"Espero que sí, Mallymkun. Espero que sí" murmuró la reina tomando asiento junto a la cama y sosteniendo la mano del Sombrerero en la de ella.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Alicia, si, Alicia estaba en el umbral de la puerta con Absolem revoloteando en su hombro.

"¡Alicia!" tanto Mally como la Reina Blanca gritaron al unísono, corriendo hacia ella, para saludar a su campeón.

"¡Estas de vuelta!" Mally gritó, saltando sobre el hombro de Alicia, abrazándola como podía.

"Alicia" murmuró la Reina Blanca también abrazándola. "¿Qué estás haciendo de regreso tan pronto?"

"Sombrerero" fue todo lo que logró decir en un susurro. Ella suavemente se separó de los brazos de la reina y se acercó a la cama de Tarrant, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ella suavemente se arrodilló junto a él, tomándole la mano entre las suyas. "oh, Sombrerero… ¿Qué he hecho? Nunca debí de haberte dejado…Me hubiera quedado" y se vino abajo, sosteniendo aún su mano.

"La trajiste de regreso justo a tiempo, Absolem" le murmuró la Reina Blanca a la resplandeciente mariposa que descansaba sobre su dedo. "Ella es exactamente lo que el Sombrerero necesita."

"Dejémoslos por un momento" susurró la mariposa. La reina y el lirón asintieron y en silencio, los tres, salieron de la habitación dejando a Alicia y al Sombrerero solos.

"Tarrant" Alicia murmuró con vacilante voz. "¿Puedes oírme? Por favor, di algo. Soy yo, soy tu Alicia." Nada, Alicia se secó las lágrimas y luego suavemente acarició el cabello anaranjado. "Tarrant, lo siento mucho, no debí de haberte dejado. Nunca debí de haberlo hecho…Me gustaría poder ayudarte de alguna manera…de todas las maneras posibles… ¡por favor, despierta!" le dijo llorando, golpeando el sillón con su puño cerrado. "¡Por favor! No puedo perderte. No ahora. Perdí a mi madre y hermana el año pasado y perderte a ti…" se detuvo, luchando contra ese horrible pensamiento. En lugar de eso, intento un nuevo acercamiento. "He estado pensando en cosas que comienzan con la letra "M". Muchosidad…Mad…Missing… _(N/A estos dos los pongo en ingles para que concuerden con la letra M)_" Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Lo había extrañado demasiado y ahora… ¿que si era demasiado tarde? ¿Qué le podría decir ahora? ¿Qué si ahora estos fueran sus últimos momentos juntos? Y luego, de alguna manera, ella sabía. "¿Sombrerero? ¿Tienes idea de en que se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio?"

Nada. Alicia se mordió el labio, levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana. Miró hacia los jardines de la Reina Blanca tratando de contener las lágrimas. Amaba a Tarrant. Ella lo amaba y ahora era posiblemente demasiado tarde. Muy propio de su estado de ánimo, una ligera lluvia comenzó a pegar contra el cristal de la ventana. _Por supuesto_, pensó, _iba a llover_.

"¿Alicia?" Una voz muy débil venía de la cama detrás de ella. _Sombrerero_. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, como la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas, y corrió hacía la cabecera de Tarrant. Los ojos del Sombrerero estaban abiertos alrededor de un centímetro y eran de un color verde oscuro que Alicia nunca había visto antes. "Alicia" repitió, esta vez con un ligero acento escocés. "Estoy soñando de nuevo…estoy…" se interrumpió, haciendo una mueca como si le doliera. "No me despierten" susurró "No me despiertes".

"Estas despiertos Tarrant" Alicia murmuró, ahogando un sollozo. Ella le tomó la mano suavemente entre las suyas, acariciándola distraídamente con el dedo pulgar. "Has estado dormido durante tres días. Realmente nos asustaste…"

"¿Pero realmente estas aquí? Preguntó de manera muy débil, formando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

"Realmente estoy aquí" Alicia le sonrió. "No me voy a ir de tu lado hasta que estés bien de nuevo"

"¿No estoy soñando?"

"No"

"¿Lo prometes?"

Alicia tenía que sonreír a su preciosa vulnerabilidad. Ella le besó suavemente la frente. _Por Dios, está ardiendo_… Cuando se apartó, vio en sus ojos un cambio de color, de verde oscuro a un verde más claro. "¿Has sentido eso?" Preguntó ella con suavidad. El asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces no es un sueño" susurró ella.

"No" trató de sonreír, "Supongo que no lo es"

De repente, la puerta se abrió, Mally y la Reina Blanca estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta. "¡Sombrerero!" Mally gritó y se dirigió corriendo hacia la cama y luego saltando sobre él, aterrizando en el pecho de Tarrant. "¡Al fin estas despierto!" chilló.

"Hola Mally" dijo débilmente tratando de sonreír.

"Sombrerero, estábamos muy preocupados" exclamó ella.

"Mally" le susurró la Reina Blanca. "No lo aceleres".

"Está bien" el lirón sonrió tímidamente, bajándose de la cama y luego se colocó en una silla que estaba acomodada junto a la cama, a una altura justa para que pudiera estar cuidando a su amigo.

La Reina Blanca se sentó delicadamente junto a Alicia, acercándose al Sombrerero "Tarrant, ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy…estoy bien", tartamudeó el Sombrerero cerrando los ojos otra vez. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? No recuerdo haber venido aquí."

"No" susurró la reina, "Chess te encontró en el bosque después de la tormenta, inconsciente. Te trajo aquí y has estado dormido por tres días".

"¿Me estoy muriendo?" le sorprendió. No fue fácil preguntar eso. Cómo si supiera la respuesta, pero pensó que la respuesta vendría de la misma reina.

"Bueno, haremos todo lo posible para evitar eso" murmuró. La reina se volvió hacia Alicia y Mally. "Vamos a dejarlo descansar".

Mally asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró hacia la puerta y Alicia empezó a levantarse de la cama cuando Tarrant la agarró de la mano y la sostuvo con fuerza.

"No te vayas" suplicó "Por favor, tengo miedo".

_Tengo miedo Alicia. No me gusta estar aquí…esta terriblemente lleno de gente. ¿Me he vuelto loco?_ Alicia recordó esa conversación tan vivamente, como si hubiera sido ayer. La primera vez que realmente estaban solos. El momento exacto en el que se enamoró de él. Ahora lo miraba débil, enfermo, con miedo y agotado. Ella sabía que no podía dejarlo. Se volvió hacia la reina "Él me necesita".

La Reina Blanca sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien" aceptó ella. "Vámonos Mally".

Cuando la reina y el lirón se fueron, Alicia se volvió hacia Tarrant, que visiblemente se notaba que temblaba.

"¿Tarrant? Por favor, háblame" le susurró suavemente, acariciando su ardiente mejilla.

"Alicia…estoy…yo pienso que puedo estar muriendo" dijo apenas con un susurro.

"No, no lo estas"

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura? La muerte tiene una mente propia, ya sabes"

"No te dejaré. Te amo"

El sombrerero sonrió débilmente y cerró sus ojos. "Yo también te amo"

Alicia mordió sus labios. "Tú puedes Sombrerero. Duerme un rato. Te prometo que cuando despiertes, yo estaré aquí"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"


End file.
